One Night
by ScarletRaven321
Summary: Weiss is having trouble dealing with her past and Ruby tries to provide her with comfort. Ruby/Weiss Friendship. One-shot. Rated T for mild violence.


**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone! So this is a short fic for RubyXWeiss because I adore their interactions in the show so much. It's a pretty simple one-shot since I am not much of a creative writer. It's actually a big challenge for me to write creatively since I'm more used to writing research papers. All the same, I plan to put my best effort forward. **

**Okay, enough of me, on with the story! Enjoy!**

_It was dark, and with only the light of the moon to guide her movements, Weiss felt very uneasy. Clad in her usual battle attire with her trusty Myrtenaster in hand, she was currently struggling to fend off the attacks from her enormous opponent. Before her stood a giant completely covered in grey armor which shone by the moonlight. So far her rapier had failed to penetrate the metal substantially, and she realized she was in a losing battle. Despite her exhaustion and feeling hopeless about the situation, Weiss still managed to contain herself. She would beat this opponent, as she had others in the past, and would not allow herself to look weak doing it._**  
**

_Activating her weapon, she charged forward again with immense speed, narrowly avoiding her enemy's blade. Immediately after managing getting behind her target, she leapt up above the giant and swiftly struck twice before using her power to dart to the ground once more before her opponent had the chance to respond. She inflicted several more strikes towards the enemy's legs, each one connecting, but seeming to barely injure her adversary. Still, determination gleaming in her eyes, Weiss refused to relent as she launched herself into the air once more and charged her enemy's front. _

_Weiss's speed was giving her the edge in this battle, despite her lack of strength against the armored giant. Still, she knew continuing on like this would not be enough, and eventually her energy would wear out. Again she propelled herself over her challenger, landing gracefully in the air behind him. However, without a moment to think, she evaded the oncoming weapon of the giant. Her blood ran cold as she realized her mistake. She braced herself for the massive armored fist that was only inches away from her. _

…

Her eyes sprung open and she took a moment to figure out where she was. It was dark, she was on her bed, safe under her covers and there was a bed hanging above her. _'Ruby…'_

"Weiss…"

Weiss, startled, looked to find Ruby beside her. Even with just the dim light from the window, it was obvious Ruby was worried. It was then that Weiss realized she was breathing heavily and slightly sweating. '_So that's what happened…' _She managed to quickly put two and two together; It was just a nightmare. She lightly touched her scar and recalled the rest of the battle. She remembered every detail so well. Her heart rate was beginning to return to normal as she realized just how well she could recount each instance of that fight. Her scar would forever be a reminder of her near defeat.

"Weiss?" Ruby tried again. She realized her teammate seemed to forget she had just called to her a moment ago and that worried her. Weiss was simply touching her scar without saying a word. Undoubtedly, something was bothering her. _'I still didn't ask her about that. It looks old, but does it still hurt?'_

'_Oh that's right…' _ "Yes, did you need something?" she whispered trying to sound irritated for being awoken in the middle of the night, like everything was normal, but she her tone was off.

Ruby could see Weiss was struggling to keep her composure. "Weiss you were breathing so heavily, I thought you were suffocating. Are you okay?" she questioned making her concern evident. She knew it was taking a big risk to wake the ice princess at night seeing as how quick her temper could be. There was a good chance that she would blow up and wake Yang and Blake who slept on the opposite side of the room, but so far it seemed like Weiss was going to stay calm.

"Of course, Ruby, I'm fine. You can calm down, it was nothing." She said in a slightly scolding voice to send across Ruby shouldn't have woken her for such a silly concern though she wasn't sure if that last part was more for Ruby of herself. Her breathing has returned to normal, but she still felt scared. It took all her effort to stop her mind from drifting back to the battle.

"You're crying..." Ruby revealed, a bit more determined now to understand what was going on. She was only more confused by Weiss acting like Ruby was just imagining things.

In disbelief, Weiss pulled back the hand that was touching the scar. Her fingers were slightly wet. When had she started crying? Blood rushed to her cheeks as she quickly wiped away the tears, and turned to face away from Ruby. _'I can't believe I let her see me like that.'_

'_It was definitely not nothing!' _"You can tell me. You had a nightmare, right? We're teammates! I can listen if you want me to."

"It really wasn't a big deal!" Weiss stated sternly. "Go back to sleep. I'm…sorry for waking you." She continued in a softer tone, having gotten better control of her emotions. She refused to turn back to see Ruby, and instead shifted, indicating she was going back to sleep.

Weiss silently exhaled in relief when she heard shuffling above her. It seemed like Ruby listened to her for once so shifted again slightly to bring her knees in closer. Even though she was sweating a few moments ago, she now felt pretty cold. She reached up to touch her scar lightly and realized she was still crying. Frustrated with her own weakness, she wiped away the tears hastily. _'I can't believe that memory still bothers me this much. Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to deal with Ruby tomorrow.'_

"Weiss?"

It looked like she wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow. "What is it now, Ruby?" Her annoyance was more clearly expressed now and Ruby instinctively took a step back and clutched the pillow she was holding tighter to herself though. Weiss, still turned away was doing her best to keep calm and didn't notice Ruby's reaction.

The dark haired girl inhaled deeply before continuing, she knew this would be a big risk. "I know we still don't get along that well and you think I'm super childish and I guess yeah I am and I know you said it was nothing but I can tell that something is still bothering you and-" Ruby was speaking so quickly it took a lot of effort for Weiss to keep up.

Still, it brought a smile to her face. It seemed like Ruby would never change, and that thought was strangely comforting. Weiss turned to face Ruby with a slight smile on her face. "Get to the point, Ruby." She finally noticed the pillow Ruby was carrying, and her expression changed from one of amusement to surprise.

Ruby, still too focused on getting her question out there simply continued, "So I guess I was wondering, could I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Weiss just raised a brow at that. Did Ruby really think she would be okay with that? Actually, was she okay with that? She still wasn't feeling too great and being close to someone else might be enough to give her the comfort she needed. Still, couldn't say that to Ruby. She was already embarrassed enough as it was and wouldn't it be weird for them to sleep in the same bed anyways?

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Ruby refused to give up on the topic.

After seeing the adorable expression on Ruby's face, Weiss realized she didn't care anymore. With a groan, Weiss decided to admit defeat. "Fine, fine, but don't you dare wake me up again." She scooted over in her bed, and turned to face away from Ruby once again.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Ruby hurriedly scooted in next to Weiss, and got comfortable. She rested on her back for only a few minutes before having drifted off to sleep.

At hearing the slight snoring, Weiss realized Ruby was already asleep and turned around. She took a moment to observe Ruby's sleeping face, and as expected it was as carefree as always. Weiss felt so content in that moment and sleep overcame her not long after. She was so thankful Ruby was here, but would never dare admit her gratitude aloud.

**Author's Note**

**Okay so there it is! I hope you guys liked it, and I'd love to hear you thoughts or any advice you might have. I'd like to improve my writing since I hope to write more fanfics in the future. **

**I also wanted to explain that Ruby asked to sleep with Weiss because she was worried about her. I think we can all see how much Ruby cares about those close to her so I can see this happening and this also echoes her innocence. **

**Also, for anyone who did not catch on, the beginning description is based on the trailer. It was pretty hard to write so I only focused on a few seconds of it. **

**Okay, that's all from me. Have a great day guys!**


End file.
